


Package Deal

by Ennarcia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: A kid isn't going to scare Demyx away from a date with Zexion.





	1. Hey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> -skids in with fire at my heels- Time is an illusion, I'm not late.
> 
> I clicked a weird button on my computer by accident and had to start over. Fucking kill me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins

     Every Wednesday, without fail, Zexion came into his place of work. She ordered a coffee, read a complicated looking book Demyx knew he'd never understand, then ordered a slice of cake to go. Every Wednesday, without fail, Demyx would serve her, and fall just a little bit more in love. Which should have been impossible, given just how head over heels he already was.

 

"You should ask her out already. Watching you make goo-goo eyes at her every week is getting painful." His co-worker, Axel, said from behind him, making Demyx nearly jump out of his own skin.

 

Demyx _could_ have said it wasn't like that, but considering that he used to beg his co-workers for her table before she started defaulting to his section, that stopped being believable long ago. "I can't do that! There's no way she's interested in me!" He harshly whispered instead.

 

"Why not? You're a nice guy, and she actually answers you when you talk to her! She'd been coming here for three years before you arrived, and no one else could get a peep out of her besides her order!" The red head fired back. When the blond continued to argue, Axel decided to cut the knot. "If you don't do _something_ today, I'm going to tell her you're obsessed with her myself."

 

Terror flashed in sea blue eyes. "You wouldn't."

 

One red eye brow was raised, as if to say, "you really think I wouldn't?" and Demyx was forced to admit defeat. Good timing too, since Zexion was finishing up her coffee. The smitten blond rushed over, just as he always did.

 

"And one slice of cake to go, right?" Demyx asked, already setting down the container. They both knew how this went by now.

 

The smallest of smiles was visible thru a slate blue fringe. "You always take such good care of me." 

 

Axel was watching them from behind the counter, giving him a thumbs up, he had to do this. "That means I deserve an extra special tip then, right?" His face held a beaming smile but his heart was pounding so loudly he was surprised Zexion couldn't hear it.

 

"Oh, like what?" Zexion was still smiling at him, and even had a slight hint of laughter in her tone. Demyx was feeling just a little more confident. He could do this!

 

"Your number, perhaps?" He immediately regretted his words as Zexion's smile fell.

 

She only said no, but her tone was cold enough to freeze Demyx's very blood.

 

\---

 

     Demyx had been moping for a week straight. He was dazed and sluggish, and even tho Axel had taken some of his work in apology, it hadn't helped. His boss had even tried to give him a day off at one point, thinking he was sick. That hadn't helped either. He could barely smile at the customers anymore. Plus it was Wednesday, which used to be his favorite day, but now it was awful because Zexion hated him and was totally never coming back.

 

"I want my usual, with a slice of cake for here." Wait what?

 

Demyx had to blink a few times to register that, yes, Zexion was here in front of him. Something was different this time, however. The intense, disconcerting stare of a small child made that very clear. Besides the quiet stare down, the child was actually rather cute. They were essentially a tiny Zexion in a lab coat that was way to big for them, and what's not to love about that? What was with the lab coat actually? Wait, Zexion had mentioned her family was filled with scientists before.

 

Zexion cleared her throat. "Demyx?"

 

Oh wait, he was supposed to be working, not zoning out about lab coats! The blond scurried to complete the order, which he did in record time, and brought it back. As expected, the cake went straight to the child.

 

 "So is your to-go slice always for your little sibling?" Demyx asked with a smile. If she was back despite his screw up, maybe she'd still be okay with pleasant conversation?

 

"He's my son."

 

"What?" What?

 

"He's my son, not my little brother. His name is Ienzo."

 

"Oh." Oh.

 

"I doubt you still want my number now, hm?" The dreaded cold tone was back, tho it seemed to hold a hint of bitterness now. So small Demyx almost hadn't noticed.

 

It occurred to the blond that the question was probably rhetorical, but the words came out anyway. "No, I still want it. Why wouldn't I?"

 

Zexion tried to hide her blush behind her fringe, and after the duo of mother and child left, Demyx pocketed the number scribbled napkin with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u notice that "hey baby" is a double pun about flirting and about greeting a literal baby as in a child? I'm really proud of it so I'm bringing it to your attention in case u didn't.


	2. Baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to date someone with a kid? No one wants the extra baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made a part 2? ME! I made a part 2! Enjoy!

     "I can't believe you told him no!" Axel cried, hands in the air. "I _know_ you're into him!"

  
Zexion rolled her eyes. Axel and Saix had come to visit as soon as their shifts were over, and clearly Axel just came to be a nuisance. "I'm certainly _not_ into Demyx."

  
Zexion didn't even fool herself, and the red head let out a snort. "Yeah, you're _totally_ not into him. It's not like he's the only server you ever had a proper conversation with in the _4 years_ you've been coming to the Radiant Cafe. Including me! Need I remind you that we're _childhood friends_ , and you still won't talk to me while I'm working? Not into him my-" Saix cleared his throat from the couch, and Axel directed his attention toward one Ienzo, who was staring at him in that creepy way of his, "-butt. Not into him my butt." Axel finished lamely.

  
"Fine, I'll admit he's quite attractive... and charming... and-" Zexion had to stop herself as she saw the shit eating grin growing on Axel's face. "It doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that as soon as he sees that I've got baggage he's going to run for the hills." She hissed thru her teeth, stealing a glance at Ienzo, who had stopped paying attention and was currently reading a picture book.

  
"C'mon, Zex, he's not like that." Axel sighed, and turned toward Saix, who was largely staying out of it. "Saix, help me out here."

  
"Demyx is lazy and annoying. She dodged a bullet." Was Saix's incredibly _un_ helpful reply.

  
" _Saix_." Axel warned, while Zexion whispered out a, _"he's not annoying,"_ so quiet it basically went unheard.

  
" _Fine_ ," Saix sighed. "If you're so worried he'll run for the hills, why don't you test that theory? Bring Ienzo next time you go to the cafe."

  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to take Ienzo out during 'me time'." Zexion said irritably, but really, she was grasping at straws at this point and they all knew it.

  
\---

  
     Ansem had deflated a bit when he'd been informed he would not be baby sitting his precious grandson for Zexion's scheduled Wednesday outing, but smiled and told them to have a good time all the same.

  
Ienzo had a skip in his step, excited to finally see where his mother got his weekly cake slice from, but Zexion was filled with anxiety. Not that anyone would be able to tell. On the outside they were essentially Mommy brick wall and Baby brick wall. No emotions there, no sir.

  
Zexion's precious blond... was a wreck. Sure, his outward appearance was fine. His insane hair style was as immaculate as ever, no eye bags, and his uniform was mostly tidy, but his eyes were dull and unhappy looking. It's like he didn't even notice she was there, even as he took her order- Oh, wait, he'd just done a double take. He really hadn't noticed it was her. The dullness in his eyes seemed to fade away as he looked at her, and Zexion's heart soared. Then Ienzo challenged him to a staring contest and it came crashing to the cold hard ground.

  
Demyx practically fled from her! She knew this would happen. She'd said no to skip this horrible rejection, then walked right back into it like a fool- and Demyx was back with her order, smiling like the sun itself.

  
"So is your to-go slice always for your little sibling?" Oh her poor, stupid, wonderful blond.

  
Zexion casually dropped the bomb shell, and watched as Demyx.exe stopped functioning. He certainly didn't want her number _now_. She hadn't even realized she'd said that out loud until Demyx had responded to her, face confused and voice sincere, "No, I still want it. Why wouldn't I?" How was she supposed to not scribble her number on a napkin after that?

  
Walking back towards home, Ienzo's hand in her own, Zexion heard the text notification.

  
**_'Hey, is this Zexy? It's Demyx'_ **

  
If it had been anyone else, she would have admonished them for the nickname, buuuuut-

  
**_'Yes, aren't you still working?'_ **

  
**_'Maaaaybe... Anyway u free Saturday? :)'_ **

  
**_'Are you asking me on a date?'_ **

  
**_'What would u say if I was?'_ **

  
**_'I'd love to.'_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saix found where Demyx was hiding after that last text and got pissed off.
> 
> I specifically write these to seem final and end worthy in case I never write more, but I do have a true "proper" end in mind. Maybe one day.


	3. Ducks in a Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx and Zexion go on their first date, and Zexion makes her expectations clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you say this fic is finished if you're still updating"
> 
> Because it's always done. There is no true ending anymore, and it's essentially an endless one shot, getting chapters as I feel like adding to it. If I ever did a chapter with a part 2 tho, I'd mark it incomplete.

     Restaurants were a pretty safe bet as far as first dates went, so that is where Zexion and Demyx decided to go. They’d drive their own cars and meet up at a cute little italian place that was chill and inexpensive. Easy enough.

 

Until Demyx saw Zexion waiting for him, in a simple yet elegant dress and flats of all things, and had to fight every urge he had to get on his knees and thank her for existing. He seriously had a problem. One look at Zexion and Demyx found all of his rational thoughts and sense of normalcy had been thrown out the window.

 

Somehow Demyx managed to control himself and not scare Zexion off before they were even seated, and even managed to tell her she looked great. Everything was going well, they were seated, had ordered their drinks, and now all Demyx had to do was charm her and convince her to go on a second date with him. Plus a third date, and then a fourth, and then a billion more for the rest of their lives. Easy peasy.

 

At least it would be, if Zexion was a normal girl. “I realize that people generally don’t talk about serious topics on the first date, but I’d rather not waste either of our times.” Except Zexion was not a normal girl at all. 

 

Demyx gave a slow little nod, filled with dread. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

In a rare display of nervousness, Zexion fidgeted, looking down at her hands in the most adorable manner. If Demyx fucked this up after that he’d go back in time and kick his own ass later. “This… isn’t a fling for you is it?” Oh. “I realize that we may find that we’re just not compatible, and that’s fine, but I have no intention of wasting my time and energy in a relationship that is doomed to fail from the start.”

 

“Oh, yeah, no, I totally don’t want a fling with you either.” Demyx relaxed. This was fine, he could handle this. His answer earned him a little smile before Zexion put her business face on again and Demyx realized it wasn’t over.

 

“There is also no point in ignoring the fact that I’m a mother.” Zexion was fidgeting nervously again. “If we are compatible, and this does work out…” She raised her eyes to his, and Demyx felt like he was entering a test of will. “I fully expect you to become Ienzo’s father. He’s not just a part of my world, he  _ is _ my world, and if you don’t want children, this is your chance to leave.” There was the bomb. It probably would have sent 95% of dudes running.

 

Demyx was not one of them. “Sure, that’s fair.” Zexion’s jaw dropped slightly, and it almost rendered Demyx speechless himself, but he continued on. “You’re a package deal, I get that. I mean, having kids and being a dad wasn’t exactly on my list of future goals, but I don’t really see it as some horrible life ending thing either. I might not look it, but I’m actually pretty good with kids. I’ve got eight little sisters, so…” Demyx gave a light laugh, prepared for more questions, but apparently that was all Zexion had wanted to make clear. They ended up talking about Demyx’s family back on the Destiny Islands, and from there the date went fantastically.

 

Demyx walked Zexion back to her car when it was over, and they stood there, still riding the high of their very nice date. Zexion once again fidgeted nervously, before meeting Demyx’s relaxed gaze. Her lips were soft, and Axel would later call Demyx a sappy bastard for saying they fit perfectly to his own. Demyx would be riding this high for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zexion: This is it, this is what will scare him off.  
> Demyx: lol no
> 
> Zexion ain't got no time for assholes who only want her and won't consider Ienzo their kid because he's not biologically their's. You marry her, that's your kid now. No evil step parents allowed.


	4. Ducky Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx, for the first time since they met, sees Ienzo again.

     Almost two months later, and Zexion and Demyx had had several more very successful dates. Demyx had learned that Axel was Zexion’s childhood friend and almost kicked his ass for keeping that piece of vital information to himself, Saix had threatened to kill him if he fucked up, and despite Zexion mentioning Ienzo regularly, Demyx had not seen hide nor hair of him since their first meeting.

 

Now, Demyx was on the phone with Zexion, trying to get her to go to lunch with him. “It’s not that I don’t want to, but I don’t have anyone to watch Ienzo.”

 

“Why don’t you bring him then? It’s a nice day, we could have a picnic at the park, and then he could play on the swings or look at the ducks or whatever.” Demyx suggested.

 

There was silence on the other line, and then, “Ienzo, do you want to study some duckies?” Demyx did not hear Ienzo’s reply, but considering Zexion agreed to go, he assumed it was positive.

 

\---

 

     Demyx didn’t think he’d ever get used to the fact that Zexion lived in an actual castle. Sure, it doubled as a science lab and a public library on top of being a house, but that technically made her living arrangements even stranger. Sometimes it seemed like she was the princess of a modern day fairy tale. Demyx stole a glance at his mirror to see Ienzo in the back seat, watching him.

 

“How do you feel about fried chicken, Little Dude?” He asked, and Ienzo didn’t answer. In fact, he actively looked away from Demyx, as if he was suddenly the most boring thing in the world.

 

“He loves chicken tenders.” Zexion answered in his stead, and off they went.

 

Once they got to the park, fried chicken in hand, they set a blanket down by the pond. Zexion was happy to talk to Demyx and relax, but Ienzo ate silently, completely ignoring Demyx’s very existence. Demyx knew he couldn’t force a relationship though. Ienzo would come around to Demyx eventually, or he wouldn’t and Zexion would dump him rather than have Ienzo be miserable with a step parent he didn’t get along with. Yeah, that sounded like a nightmare, and Demyx was more content to watch Zexion relax lazily in the sun, completely unlike her usual, more serious demeanor.

 

Once they were done eating their chicken, Demyx returned after tossing their trash to find Ienzo rummaging around in a bag he had brought.

 

“We’re going to study the ducks now.” Zexion explained, as Ienzo got out a clip board, several sheets of paper, and a pack of crayons.

 

They ended up sitting at the edge of the pond, Ienzo between the two of them, watching the ducks swim around. Demyx glanced down at Ienzo’s papers to see ‘Ducky Observations’ written at the top in blue crayon and childish scrawl, while Ienzo was focusing on drawing one of the swimming ducklings in yellow.

 

Zexion tried to explain to Demyx some of the scientific stuff that went into actually studying the ducks, but beyond that it was kind of a blur. At some point, for reasons Demyx does not remember, he ended up getting into the water like a dumb ass and actually trying to catch one of the ducklings. He succeeded, which was awesome, but the pissed mama duck trying to kill him was not. He remembered Zexion taming her with some leftover french fries like a total bad ass, and the hint of a sparkle in Ienzo’s eyes as he got a closer look at the baby for his research. Ienzo had stopped being interested in Demyx the second the baby duck was no longer in his hands, however. It was an interesting day, all things considered, despite his complete failure to bond with Ienzo at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An 'understanding' was reached with Mama Duck. One was not reached between Demyx and Ienzo, however. 
> 
> Ienzo would not shut up about the park trip once they got home. He told his entire Grandpa Squad about how Demyx brought him a 'baby ducky'.


	5. Humming a Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx gets another chance to bond with Ienzo.

     “Axel please! I don’t have anyone else!” Zexion begged.

 

Said redhead sighed, readjusting the phone to his ear. “I’d love to watch him, but I _can’t_. Thank Xemnas for scheduling me for a shift today.” He responded, and got a whine on the other end.

 

“I _need_ to get this project done, but my entire group is made of lazy idiots. I can’t do this on time _and_ watch Ienzo.” Another pathetic whine, showing just how desperate Zexion really was.

 

Axel paced his room, unsure what to do. Ienzo was a cute kid, easy to watch, and Zexion paid better than his salary. However, Axel had swapped shifts with Demyx as an apology for keeping his relations to Zexion a secret, and Xemnas would kill him if he tried to get out of it now.

 

Demyx… There was a thought. “Actually, I have somebody in mind who could help.”

 

“Really?” He could hear Zexion perk up through her voice, but then, “wait, it’s not some weirdo is it? If you send some creep to watch after my child-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don’t you trust me?” Axel said playfully, then laughed when a firm ‘no’ was received in response. “Don’t worry about it Zex, I got this covered, promise.”

 

Somehow, Zexion agreed, and Axel hung up to phone Demyx. “Dude, you owe me big.”

 

\---

 

     Demyx was not expecting Zexion to crack open her door and glare at him when he arrived. However, mean, suspicious Zexy disappeared as soon as she had arrived, and nice, flustered girlfriend Zexy was opening her door and beckoning him in.

 

“Demyx? What are you doing here? I really don’t have time to hang out, I’m waiting for a sitter.” She seemed surprised to see him.

 

“Yeah, that’s me. Did Axel not tell you?” Axel wasn’t even there, but the couple could hear him cackling in glee. Three blocks away, hard at work, Axel found himself fighting down laughter suddenly and without warning.

 

The first room Demyx was greeted to was the living room, which looked like it belonged to a sophisticated, rich family. The furniture was tasteful and classy, but also child safe. It was also bigger than Demyx’s apartment, because of course it was. One of the three couches was facing away from Demyx and toward a giant TV set to cartoons, and Ienzo was peeking over the top of said couch to stare at him.

 

Zexion then led Demyx to the kitchen, which was decked out with fancy counter tops and hi-tech cooking equipment. “Ienzo’s snacks are on this shelf.” Zexion informed him, opening up the fully stocked fridge. “He doesn’t have any allergies or medication, and I’ve written up a few tips based on what I know Ienzo likes to do.” Demyx was handed a full on stack of papers at that.

 

“Geez, Zexy, you sure are thorough.” He said with a goofy grin, and Zexion turned crimson. 

 

“Of course, I will be here in my office, so if there is an emergency, please come get me. Otherwise, I absolutely must not be disturbed.” With that and a peck on the cheek, Demyx was left sitting on one of the living room couches, while Ienzo sat on the floor, using the coffee table to draw pictures. He had some kind of complicated looking science book open beside him, and upon further inspection, Ienzo was repeatedly drawing the water molecule shown on the page. He already had three papers covered in them.

 

Demyx ended up watching the cartoon on the TV, while Ienzo continued to slowly make a dent in his stack of drawing paper by covering them in water molecule after water molecule. Demyx ended up getting so absorbed into the cartoon that Ienzo nearly scared the hell out of him when he was suddenly standing before him. Punching his girlfriend’s and possibly his future step kid in the face from terror would not end well for him.

 

“You, uh, need something?” Ienzo said nothing in response, just staring at Demyx in a bored manner. Was looking disappointed you dared to exist in front of him just Ienzo’s default state of being? What was Demyx supposed to do? At least his little sisters would _talk_ to him about what they wanted. Ienzo had yet to prove he even had a voice. Was he mute and everyone just forgot to say anything? He quickly looked through his paper stack, but found nothing about Ienzo being mute.

 

Ienzo was still staring, so Demyx decided to try something new. “If you don’t wanna talk that’s fine. How about you just show me what you want, yeah? Lead the way and stuff.” _It worked._ Ienzo started heading for the kitchen and Demyx followed behind. The child stopped before the fridge and pointed, looking up at Demyx in an expectant manner. Once Demyx opened the door, Ienzo grabbed some apple slices and a juice box, and soon they were settled back where they had been before.

 

After that Demyx grabbed the instrument case he’d brought with him and took out his sitar, strumming notes and humming along to the little tunes he thought up. Everything was the same for the next few hours, Ienzo very rarely needing something and drawing water molecules, and Demyx playing his sitar. They somehow passed the day away doing this, and eventually Demyx looked up to see Zexion smiling at him, her work completed.

 

She asked if Demyx wanted to stay for dinner, but he declined. “I think I’m gonna hit up Axel and force him to be my waiter.” He laughed, and they parted ways with another kiss. Ienzo still didn’t seem to like him very much.

 

\---

 

     Zexion took a spoon and tasted the curry. It was almost there, just a pinch more salt. She’d gotten all her work done, and Demyx had taken excellent care of Ienzo. He’d played such beautiful music too. He’d told her he could before, but she’d never actually heard him until now. She felt so lucky to have such a sweet and talented boyfriend. One more taste test of the curry, and Zexion turned off the flame. When she went to get Ienzo, something was amiss however. What the hell was that noise?

 

The TV had been turned off because Ienzo hadn’t been watching it, there wasn’t any music coming from the stereo speakers, and none of her dads were around. So what in the hell- Ienzo. Ienzo was humming the tune Demyx had been playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zexion isn't a bad mom, Ienzo has just never hummed in front of her before. He wasn't big on music before Demyx happened.
> 
> If you guessed that Ienzo was drawing water molecules because he connected them to Demyx and he actually likes Demyx a lot, you are correct. Demyx is not good at understanding the very shy child.


	6. Halloween Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months into the relationship, and October has arrived. They take Ienzo trick-or-treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Halloween irl? No. But in the fic it's October, so Halloween is necessary.

     Time continued to pass, and suddenly four whole months had gone by since the beginning of their relationship. Demyx continued to excel on the boyfriend front. He’d often come to Zexion with date ideas that Ienzo could be included in, with no prompting whatsoever. He tried to include Ienzo not to please Zexion, but because Demyx honestly enjoyed making Ienzo happy too. 

 

This time, however, the date was just with the two of them. Zexion fussed in front of her mirror, wondering if her outfit was cute enough, while Ienzo sat on the floor, playing with a set of building blocks. Ansem had agreed to watch him while she was gone.

 

A text from Demyx revealed he would be there in about 10 minutes, and Ienzo looked up. “When is Demyx gonna come play with me again?” He asked her that constantly, and at first it had surprised her. He was usually such a shy child, but Demyx had easily made a positive impression.

 

“I could ask him tonight if you’d like.” Zexion answered easily, not aware of the hell she was about to unleash.

 

“Tonight?” A curious little head tilt.

 

“Mhm, we’re going out. That’s why you’re going to have lots of fun with your grandfather.” She walked toward Ienzo, intending to give him a bit of affection.

 

“I wanna go!” He said, and Zexion rubbed his head.

 

“Not tonight, you can go some other time, okay?”

 

Ienzo swatted her hand away petulantly. “I wanna go!” He whined, stomping his little foot.

 

In her heart, Zexion knew she had fucked up. “I told you no!”

 

“I WANNA GO!” Ienzo’s voice raised in volume, and he continued to stomp his foot in tiny rage. Eventually it devolved into a full blown tantrum, and Demyx arrived to find Zexion clearly annoyed and Ienzo sulking in the corner. 

 

“What was that about?” Demyx asked, closing the door to his car.

 

“He wanted to know when you were going to come and play with him again. He's really taken to you.”

 

Demyx wanted to tell Zexion she didn’t have to lie to make him feel better about Ienzo not liking him, but decided not to voice his thoughts.

 

The date went well enough. They had a nice dinner and walked around a park for a bit. Everything was decked out in Halloween spirit, everyone completely ready for the fast approaching holiday. When Demyx dropped Zexion off, she hesitated before leaving the car.

 

“Say, do you have any plans for Halloween?” She was doing that thing where she’d fidget nervously again. If Demyx had actually had plans before, he would have canceled them. “If you don’t, maybe you’d like to go trick-or-treating with Ienzo and I?” Of course he said yes.

 

\---

 

     Halloween arrived soon enough, and Demyx showed up at Zexion’s door dressed like a zombie musician. Any excuse to carry around his sitar she supposed. Demyx went to embrace her, sly grin on his face.

 

“Oh~ Sexy MILF, huh? I like it.”

 

Zexion slapped his arm lightly. “I’m a witch.” She chastised, and Ienzo came running to join their hug, because how dare they not include him. He was dressed in a white onesie with a hood, made to resemble the ‘Dusks’ from his favorite cartoon, Kingdom Hearts.

 

Demyx patted his head in affection, and Ienzo silently but proudly held up his candy bucket to show him. “Nice bucket little dude, how about we go fill it up with some treats, yeah?” Ienzo nodded eagerly and off they went.

 

\---

 

     The neighborhood Zexion had instructed Demyx to go to was full of giant, castle like mansions. Had he entered the fucking twilight zone? It felt like he’d entered the twilight zone. At the very least the crazy rich people had decorated to the nines, and were happily handing out candy like normal people. They hit the first few houses with ease, though Ienzo froze up and just held up his bucket, not saying the magic words. One woman had tried to prompt him and he gave her the ol’ stare down. Her much older kid was apparently also a fan of Kingdom Hearts, and had thought Ienzo was just silent because he was a Dusk, earning him extra candy.

 

Then, they reached a house everyone else was skipping. The yard was a big rose garden, and roses seemed to climb up the side of the house too. It somehow made the place seem creepy, even though it was the only house _not_ decorated for the holiday. “The beasts house…” Demyx heard some random kid whisper as they passed by, and another shushed them, saying ‘it’ would hear them. Zexion didn’t seem to give a flying fuck, walking up the path with Ienzo’s hand in her own.

 

No one even seemed to be home, the porch light was out. Should they really be getting candy from such a place? “Alright, Ienzo, you need to knock.” Zexion prompted, watching her child with a smile. The hair on Demyx’s neck stood on end, and every bone in his body was telling him to run the fuck away. He needed to calm down, it was just a random house, everything was fine. The low growl behind them proved him wrong.

 

“ _You’re trespassing_.” A slow turn to see an actual, terrifying beast towering over them had Ienzo clinging to Demyx’s leg, Demyx hiding behind Zexion, and Zexion looking completely unphased.

 

“Your costume is amazing.” She said casually, and the boys were once again jumping out of their skin and whirling around as the door behind them opened.

 

It was a human woman, dressed in a stunning yellow ball gown. “Oh, hello, did Adam scare you?” The beast let out a laugh from behind them, clearly pleased with himself. “He’s wanted to do that all night, but no one has been coming.”

 

“Hello Belle, it’s good to see you.” What?! Ienzo held up his bucket to receive his spoils, and after a short conversation, they were once again walking down the path.

 

“You know her?” Demyx asked incredulously.

 

Zexion scoffed. “Of course. Her father is an inventor. He impressed Ansem and ended up working for him, and so I met Belle. Adam is her husband.”

 

One thing still bothered Demyx. “Why do they call their house the Beast’s house? I know he was dressed like one, but still…”

 

Zexion had a deep frown on her face. “Adam was in an accident a long time ago. It left him horribly scarred. The children are just being cruel.” She whispered, trying to keep this information away from Ienzo’s young ears. Demyx stayed silent, and they continued on.

 

Did Demyx say earlier that all the rich people had their houses decorated to the nines? He was wrong. This house put all the other houses to _shame_ . Even the _shape_ was creepy. The christmas lights were weird though. They were greeted by a patchwork doll and a skeleton in a nice tux, as well as a little dog in a bed sheet.

 

“WELCOME!” The skeleton man greeted, bombastic and charismatic. “I’m Jack, the Pumpkin King, and this is my Queen Sally, and our loyal pooch, Zero!”

 

“Hello Zexion, hello Ienzo.” The woman greeted and Ienzo actually moved to hug her. Apparently Jack was just really into his bit, and Zexion knew them too.

 

“Sally is the one who usually baby sits for me. Her father also used to work with Ansem, before he retired.” Zexion explained as they left the house with _several_ king sized candy bars of assorted brands. They’d even had allergy free alternatives available! Jack and Sally were Halloween fanatics of the highest caliber. 

 

\---

 

     The rest of the night went by without much fanfare, and soon they were back at Zexion’s own castle, checking Ienzo’s candy for tampering and claiming some of the haul. The little guy had made out like a bandit. Zexion had known what she was doing when she went to that neighborhood.

 

Perfectly timed, Demyx and Ienzo let out yawns in unison, the clock reading well past midnight. Ienzo started to droop, almost falling into his candy Mount Everest. Mount Candyrest, if you will. Demyx fought back a chuckle at the idea. If he told the joke to Zexion she’d probably smack him.

 

For now, Zexion was smiling warmly as she took Ienzo in her arms and they moved to put him to bed. Demyx was overcome with a strange feeling, watching Zexion tuck Ienzo in and kiss his forehead. He wanted to do this every night for the rest of his life. That was weird when you’d only been properly dating for four months right? He shouldn’t say anything, it’d probably freak Zexion out.

 

Demyx was once again yawning as he prepared to leave, Zexion giving him a kiss at the door. “Are you sure you should drive like this?” She asked, “you can stay the night if you’d like.” Now that sounded like a plan.

 

Zexion’s offer was exactly as innocent as it sounded. Demyx would sleep next to her, in her bed, because it wasn’t safe for him to drive. Easy peasy, completely simple. At least it would have been, if Zexion hadn’t come out of her attached bathroom in such a tiny nightgown, and Demyx hadn’t been in nothing but his boxers.

 

The first kiss was searing hot and torturous, as was every kiss after that. They didn’t really care when they fell back onto her bed, hands exploring each other’s bodies, trying to touch and explore every part of the other. It was bliss and hell all at once, the only thing on either of their minds was more, more, _m_ _ore_.

 

Until one of Demyx’s hands found itself underneath Zexion’s nightgown, and she tensed up. “No… No, I-” She jaggedly and weakly pushed Demyx away. “I’m not ready for something like this. I can’t-”

 

Demyx pulled away, his entire body still on fire. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. I’m, uh, not really prepared either.” He coughed awkwardly into his fist. “I didn’t exactly think I’d be getting any when we were hanging out with our kid, so I didn’t bring any condoms or anything.” They were both completely beet red, the steamy air becoming crushingly awkward. Demyx hadn’t noticed his slip up, and Zexion moved to cuddle into his chest.

 

“I’m really sorry.” She whispered.

 

“It’s fine, really. Let’s just go to bed, yeah? I’m seriously exhausted.” So they got under the blankets and cuddled close, falling asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking hell in a hand basket this one got LONG. It kind of escaped for a while.
> 
> Does it seem like they're moving a bit fast? They've actually known each other for a year prior to dating, so it's not like they're strangers in a whirlwind romance, but I still never managed to share that piece of info in the fic itself.


	7. Dads for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas arrives. Demyx meets the dad squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Briefest mention possible of Xigbar having a wife.

     After the rather exciting Halloween they’d had, November passed with nothing memorable happening. November was, in fact, _so dedicated_ to being boring, that a life changing event didn’t happen until December 1st, at 1 in the afternoon. The moment would be forever burned into Demyx’s memory. He’d been happily invited into Zexion’s home once again, and had been planning to take Zexion and Ienzo to the museum. Then out of nowhere, it happened. 

 

“You’re here!” _Ienzo spoke to him._ Not only that, he also ran up and hugged Demyx in pure, adorable excitement. Demyx was certain he’d just won the god damn lottery. After that, they got into Demyx’s car and headed out.

 

It turned out Ienzo was actually quite chatty when he wasn’t being a baby brick wall, going on and on about what exhibits he wanted to see. “And, and, I wanna see the music hall!” On and on he went, just like that.

 

“That’s why we’re going, so you’ll definitely see it.” Zexion turned in her seat to smile back at him, and Demyx heard him let out a cheer. That was the last Demyx saw of chatty Ienzo, however, because as soon as other people existed in public, baby brick wall mode engaged.

 

They walked toward the museum, Ienzo between them and holding Zexion’s hand. It happened so casually that Demyx almost didn’t notice, but soon enough, Ienzo had reached to hold his hand as well. Demyx looked down at their linked hands, Ienzo not seeming to care, and then met eyes with Zexion. She too seemed surprised, but soon had a small smile and a blush on her face. It was actually really nice.

 

Everything after that was kind of a blur. Demyx would be the first to admit he wasn’t the academic type, and all the information they learned kind of just instantly deleted itself from his brain. The one thing he did remember was the music exhibit. There was a piano that visitors were allowed to play, and Demyx had shown his musical talents once again, showing Ienzo a few of the ropes. Ienzo smashed at the keys, coaxing a horrible noise from them, but all the while had a sparkle in his eyes.

 

The museum trip ended with Demyx thoughtlessly agreeing to spend christmas with them, since his own family was far away on the islands. It was Axel who sent his mind into error mode. “You know that means you’re gonna meet her dads, right?”

 

\---

 

     Preparing for Christmas was pure anxiety. He’d have to meet Zexion’s dads. Not one dad, several dads. Zexion had _five_ entire dads. In the past six months Demyx had somehow managed to completely avoid them, but not anymore. At least Demyx was confident in his gift choices, because standing in front of Zexion’s door right now he really _really_ wasn’t confident anywhere else.

 

At least Zexion was the one who let him in, Ienzo following quickly behind to drag Demyx excitedly into the living room where a giant tree was decorated and overflowing with gifts. “I made an ornament with Mommy!” He said, pointing to a poorly painted wooden one that was hanging from the tree.

 

“Oh, looks nice. It’s a snowman right?”

 

Ienzo beamed, nodding vigorously. “Yeah! Mommy made snacks too!” Ienzo was once again dragging Demyx somewhere else, but not before a large, beef mountain of a man with short auburn hair took the gifts he was carrying away to be put under the tree. Demyx felt like he’d just had a brush with death, but one bite of Zexion’s cooking made him forget all about it.

 

The pure euphoria he felt from biting down on that gingerbread cookie made him want to propose right then and there. Luckily, rational thought reminded him that they’d only be dating for six months and Zexion’s entire family was there. He did, however, tell Zexion her cookies tasted like god made them, which made her laugh.

 

Before Zexion left to continue cooking their dinner, she gave Demyx a quick crash course on her dads. “Aeleus is the one who took your presents.” She whispered, pointing toward the beef mountain. “He’s quiet, but gentle. So long as you’re not a horrible jerk, he won’t hurt you, and you’re not, so you don’t need to be worried about him.”

 

“Dilan is helping me in the kitchen.” She said, pointing to a man through the kitchen doorway. His back was turned, but Demyx could see long braids pulled into a low ponytail cascading down his back. “You don’t need to worry about him either.”

 

“Who _do_ I need to worry about?” Demyx asked.

 

“Even for sure.” She said, pointing to a long haired blonde who was actually giving Demyx the stink eye. “He’s a bit protective. If anyone is going to question your motives tonight, it’ll probably be him.”

 

“Really, just Even. I suppose Ansem might be someone you should worry about, but only because his opinion means the most to me. If he thinks you’re bad news, then I don’t really know what I’d do…” Zexion fidgeted nervously again, probably feeling bad about admitting such a thing.

 

Demyx just smiled softly at her. “Got it, impress Ansem at all costs.” He said with a laugh, and Zexion seemed to lighten up.

 

“The last one is Xig-”

 

“Hey, Demyx! Is that really you?”

 

The two turned to come face to face with a man with long, salt and pepper hair, and an eye patch.

 

“Xiggy?” Demyx asked incredulously.

 

Zexion seemed just as shocked as Demyx was, even though the man was grinning. “You know him, Xigbar?”

 

“Heck yeah I do!” Xigbar said, slinging an arm around Demyx’s shoulder. “Met this kid a couple years ago when me and the missus were vacationing on the Destiny Islands. He’s a good pal of mine.”

 

Demyx actually felt _relieved_. At least he knew one of Zexion’s dads already approved of him, and was his friend to boot. How lucky.

 

“Why don’t you stop fretting and go help Dilan, yeah? I’ll make sure Even doesn’t hurt him.” Xigbar laughed, and Zexion took a moment to think about it before agreeing. Demyx looked back to see her peeking from the kitchen doorway, still clearly worried and gave her a thumbs up. She blushed from being caught and disappeared to actually help Dilan get the food out at a reasonable time.

 

Xigbar patted Demyx’s shoulder and leaned in before they were back in the living room with the others. “Look, Demyx, you’re my pal, yeah? But as her dad, I still do have to threaten to shoot you if you hurt her, ya know?”

 

Demyx gave an understanding nod. “Nah, don’t worry I totally get it.”

 

\---

 

     Xigbar did keep to his word to look after Demyx, and was expertly keeping Even away from him like the world’s biggest troll. Aeleus was more interested in being a human jungle gym for Ienzo than talking to Demyx, and the mysterious and oh so important Ansem had yet to be seen.

 

“Ah, you must be Demyx, yes?” Scratch that, Ansem was here now, and talking to him. Xigbar was making a face across the room, and it looked like Even was escaping too. Oh geez.

 

Ansem had short blond hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and piercing orange eyes. He somehow made Demyx feel at ease and on edge all at once, and it was absolutely freaky.

 

“Ugh, yes sir.” Demyx managed to get out, feeling like a dumb ass as Even joined them. “It’s nice to meet you.” He was so gonna fuck this up.

 

Even continued to give him the stink eye, but Ansem smiled warmly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Both my daughter and my grandson are quite taken with you. You’ve made them both very happy as of late.”

 

Demyx blushed. “Oh, um, thank you. They’ve made _me_ very happy as of late.”

 

Ansem slowly eased Demyx into pleasant conversation, and he really wasn’t sure if Ansem was setting him up or just that nice of a dude, but either way, Even had to butt in eventually. “So, Demyx-” He said, thinly veiled disapproval and apprehension in his voice, “what is it that you do?”

 

It’s not like Demyx didn’t expect that question to come out at some point during the night. “I work at the Radiant Cafe. In my free time I make music to sell.” He said casually.

 

“So you’re a ‘musician’?” Even asked, apparently _very_ unimpressed. Yeah, a dead beat dime-a-dozen ‘musician’ dating your very rich daughter wasn’t a good look for anybody.

 

“I mean sort of? I’m not exactly trying to make a career out of it and become a rockstar or anything. It’s just, if I can do what I love and earn a little extra cash, why not?”

 

Unlike Even, this answer seemed to please Ansem. “Yes, it’s important to be able to do what you love.”

 

Even _definitely_ wanted to grill him, but Ansem seemed to always have absolute control of the conversation. It moved along at a leisurely, casual pace that didn’t feel like an interrogation at all, and really, maybe it wasn’t.

 

“Zexion has told me you used to live on Destiny Islands.” Ansem said at one point and Demyx nodded.

 

“Yeah, I grew up there. My whole family is still over there, but traveling is expensive, so I can’t visit much.” He laughed it off casually.

 

Ansem gave him a thoughtful look. “So why did you decide to come here to our garden?”

 

“I met Xiggy.” Demyx admitted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Meeting Xiggy really inspired me to see what was out there, in the big wide world beyond my island. It took me ages to save up too! I did all kinds of odd jobs, even donated my own sperm at one point.” Demyx laughed, but he was mortified that he’d said that.

 

“Is that so?” Ansem asked with a smile, completely unphased. 

 

“Dinners on!” Dilan boomed from the dining room, interrupting their conversation before Demyx could say something else stupid.

  
The food was _awesome,_ and Demyx was really hoping they’d let him take home leftovers. When Zexion opened his gift of that book she’d been desperately looking for, Demyx received a kiss full on the lips from sheer excitement. It caused Xigbar to wolf whistle, Ansem, Aeleus, and Dilan to laugh, and Even’s glare to intensify. Even’s glare intensified even more when despite the fact that 87% of the gifts underneath the tree were for Ienzo, it was _Demyx’s_ gift of a keyboard that earned Ienzo’s attention. All those other toys and all Ienzo wanted to do was play with that keyboard. In the end, Demyx left that house with leftovers, absolute gift success, and all of Zexion’s dads but Even apparently approving of him, while also being assured that Even was just like that. He had to admit, he was feeling a bit smug about it. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -chugs soda- So I know this is two holidays in a row... But to be honest, if this continues, you'll probably be getting 4 themed holiday chapters in a row... Number 3 is probably obvious (valentines), but I bet you can't guess the fourth.
> 
> Also, the Xigbar family tree is Xigbar and wife > Braig and daughter-in-law > Luxu. You will probably never find that out anywhere but in these notes.


	8. Pancakes and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion treats Demyx for Valentines day.

     Six months soon turned into seven, and Demyx was happily adjusting to the new, rambunctious Ienzo. The kid was currently on a piano based war path, and maybe Demyx would have felt guilty about it if Zexion hadn’t assured him that Ienzo was still very much in love with science too.

 

“It’s good that he also has an appreciation for the arts,” she said, “and besides, pianos are fancy. Being able to play will make him seem more sophisticated later in life.” She’d waved her hand in a dismissive manner, watching Ienzo tap away at the electric piano with a fond smile.

 

Demyx decided to take out his sitar. “Hey, Ienzo, you wanna jam?” He asked, and Ienzo looked up to stare at him, wheels turning in his head.

 

Finally, he said, “yeah! I want jam! Mama, go make it!” 

 

Zexion shook her head, chuckling lightly. “Looks like it’s snack time. Do you want some too, Demyx?”

 

“I mean, sure, why not?”

 

That’s how they ended up sitting at the coffee table, watching cartoons and eating peanut butter and apple jam on crackers. It was all very domestic, and none of what Demyx had ever thought he’d want. When had his desires changed so much?

 

\---

 

     Month eight of their relationship landed on February, Valentines Day mocking Demyx on the calendar. At least it would have, if Demyx actually had to plan a romantic date.

 

“You’ve taken me on so many wonderful dates, and even included Ienzo, let me treat you for once.” Zexion had said, and also informed Demyx to dress nicely.

 

So here he was, clothing shopping with Axel because he didn’t own fancy date clothes. Axel held up a plain white button up to Demyx to compare.

 

“Even with the clothes, I honestly don’t think they’re gonna let you in where she plans to take you with that hair.” He said. He still refused to tell Demyx where he was going for their date, even though Zexion had told him.

 

“Hey, my hair is an integral part of my brand. I can’t change it.” Was Demyx’s response, and Axel snorted.

 

“Hey, should we go get condoms and stuff after this?” Axel asked casually, picking out another shirt, this time a deep blue color. He nodded in approval when he did his comparison.

 

Demyx choked on his own saliva. “What?!” Some people turned to stare at them.

 

Axel rolled his eyes. “Dude, it’s Valentines, you’ve been dating for months, and Zexion really digs you. I mean, she’s still a total prude, but there is at least a decent chance you’ll get laid.”

 

“Do you hear yourself?” Demyx whispered harshly. “You’re friends with both of us, does the thought of us getting it on not bother you?”

 

“Oh no, I think it’s disgusting,” Axel revealed casually, moving Demyx to the pants section, “but I also don’t think Ienzo should be a big brother just yet, and am taking steps to prevent it.”

 

Yeah, they ended up buying condoms.

 

\---

 

     Zexion was gorgeous. She was in a black, ankle length dress with flats, and also had expertly co-ordinated jewelry to make her look like the picture of elegance and class. Demyx probably looked ridiculous next to her in his dark blue button up and slacks, and he was so grateful she even bothered to give him a chance.

 

Until they arrived at the restaurant and Demyx paled. The most expensive place in Radiant Garden, stomping ground of the wealthy elite, and hard as hell to get a reservation at. “Zexy, I can’t afford this.” He said, looking at her weakly.

 

She smiled softly and gently took his hand into her own. “It’s fine, really. I told you, I’m treating you tonight.”

 

As expected of such a fancy place, the host didn’t even flinch when they saw Demyx’s hair, leading them to a secluded table with the most amazing view of the garden. They set them up with wine and took their orders, then proceeded to leave them the hell alone to enjoy their date, only appearing enough to offer proper service. It was like being taken care of by ninjas.

 

Zexion held up her wine glass and they clinked them together in a toast, then both grimaced when they took a swig.

 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t really like alcohol.” She admitted.

 

“Yeah, I’m not really a wine guy either.”

 

The food was delicious, but not nearly as good as Zexion’s, and the plates were almost stereotypically tiny. They still had a good time, and Demyx didn’t really have time to kick himself for not cleaning his apartment when Zexion was busy kissing him all the way to the bedroom. They had a lot more fun there than in the restaurant.

 

\---

 

     When Demyx woke up, he briefly thought he’d dreamed the night before, Zexion nowhere to be seen. Except her dress was on the floor and something smelled awesome, so he tugged on some pants to go find her. The apartment had practically been steam cleaned and Zexion was currently at the stove, seemingly wearing nothing but his button up from the night before and making pancakes.

 

Demyx embraced her from behind, and she told him good morning. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah, like a rock. You know you didn’t have to clean right?” He asked, nuzzling into her neck.

 

Zexion huffed at him. “I enjoy doing domestic tasks. Of course, if this place had been a pig pen it would have been different, but it was merely lived in.”

 

Once the pancakes were done they sat on Demyx’s couch to eat. Finding out that Zexion could work miracles on boxed pancake mix had Demyx fighting back tears. “God, you’re so perfect.”

 

Zexion blushed a deep crimson. “I could say the same about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoonTM


	9. A Gift and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year into the relationship, and Ienzo gives Demyx a gift that sparks a surprising revelation.

     Ten months into the relationship and spring was in full swing. Demyx’s lease was also expiring. So what better way to celebrate the refreshing newness of spring than with a new home? Zexion’s home, to be exact. It was actually Ienzo who’d suggested it, after they’d had a conversation about said lease in front of him. Demyx had prepared to laugh it off, but Zexion had actually agreed with the idea, and so had her dads. Except Even, apparently, but he was overruled.

 

By the time everything was organized into what was trash, donations, or to be sold, three boxes were all that was left, filled with music, clothes, and assorted keepsakes from home. Demyx realized just how little he had, but he supposed that fit him just fine. 

 

Zexion painstakingly rearranged the shelves in her- no, _their,_ room so that his things could be displayed, working hard to make the transition as seamless as possible. Even, for all his disapproval, was at least civil towards Demyx. 

 

However, absolutely nothing could have prepared the blond for heading to the kitchen on his first morning as a new resident of the castle and coming face to face with his _boss._

 

He nearly jumped 20 feet in the air at the site of the man. “Xemnas? What are you doing here?” 

 

Xemnas sipped his coffee in a relaxed manner, watching him leisurely. “I live here.” Childhood friends with two of his co-workers and the symbolically adopted sister of his boss, there were still many things about Zexion that Demyx didn’t know.

 

\---

 

     Demyx settled into his new home well enough, and soon, their one year anniversary was coming fast. Along with both Zexion and Ienzo’s birthday. 

 

“I seriously can’t believe you guys were both born on June 6th.” Said Demyx. “They say kids are a gift, but isn’t that a little too literal?”

 

Zexion pulled Ienzo closer, snuggling into his hair. “He’s the best gift I’ve ever received, hands down.” Ienzo giggled in response.

 

Ienzo turned 5-years-old without incident, then Zexion and Demyx celebrated their anniversary on the 9th much the same way. Their life was happy and mundane, and neither paid any mind to when Ienzo started some kind of secret project a week later.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Ienzo said anytime he was asked, hiding whatever it was from view.

 

Then, one day, Ienzo approached Demyx while he was chilling on the couch, a piece of paper in his hands. He was fidgeting nervously and blushing as he presented Demyx with his carefully made gift. It was a crudely drawn picture of Demyx and Ienzo holding hands on the what might have been a beach based on the colors used, a giant banner that proclaimed ‘HAPPY DADDY DAY’ at the top in Ienzo’s 5-year-old scrawl. Demyx felt Zexion tense beside him, and for the briefest of moments the whole world stood still.

 

Then it started turning again, Demyx putting on his best smile and patting Ienzo on the head. “Thanks! I really love this! You made my hair look awesome!” Ienzo beamed at the praise.

 

\---

 

     Later that day, after Ienzo had been put to sleep, Zexion and Demyx were hanging out in her office, the air thick with tension. Sure, Demyx had kind of agreed to become Ienzo’s dad on the first date, but neither had really discussed it beyond that. Zexion hadn’t known what Ienzo was doing, and was completely embarrassed, while Demyx’s mind was burning with a question he’d never thought to ask. 

 

“Hey, Zexy-” 

 

Zexion jolted in her chair, giving Demyx her full attention. “Yes?”

 

“So, uh… I know I never asked before, but… Ienzo’s birth dad, what happened to him?”

 

“Oh…” Zexion actually seemed _relieved_ at that, probably thinking Demyx had been upset or something. “I know it’s a bit of a strange situation, but Ienzo was actually conceived artificially.” She blushed. “I just really wanted a baby, but I didn’t want to go through the hassle of waiting and finding a partner that wasn’t just after me for money or status.” Zexion suddenly pushed her swivel chair toward a cabinet. “I actually have a file about him, for Ienzo’s medical care. It should be right about… here!” 

 

She had the file out before Demyx could tell her it was fine, that he didn’t need to see it, and was once again pushing her swivel chair across the room, this time to his side. Neither was expecting to see a picture of Demyx himself smiling back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my friend Tako for enabling me.
> 
> Also, I am literally begging you to comment and tell me if you saw that plot twist coming. If you did see it coming, you get bonus points for telling me when you figured it out. I need to know because reasons.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion deals with the aftermath of the truth.

     The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. What do you do in this situation? What do you do when your boyfriend was the father of your child before you even met? Was this even a problem in the first place? Her thoughts spun like a whirlwind, refusing to calm.

 

“Zexy…” Demyx’s voice was like the eye of the storm and the worst part of it all at once. “So I have a theory.”

 

What? “What is it?”

 

Demyx looked at her, a look of complete seriousness on his face, and said, “I think we live in a bad romcom.”

 

How was she not supposed to laugh at that?

 

\---

 

     “Demyx is Ienzo’s father.” Ansem was fairly confused why the first thing out of his daughter’s mouth to him that morning was that.

 

“Well yes, that’s generally how step parents work, my dear.” Then Zexion slapped a file in front of him and pointed to a picture of a smiling Demyx. Ansem skimmed the page. “Oh... Is this a bad thing?” Ansem asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

 

Zexion seemed to falter, falling apart and putting herself together just as fast, a helplessness in her eyes. “I don’t know!” She whined, louder than she needed to. “We found out last night, and Demyx cracked a joke about it but hasn’t said anything else!” 

 

His daughter had either found the best partner ever, or there was trouble brewing. Either way, Ansem stood from his chair and started making his way around his desk. “How do  _ you _ feel about this?” Ansem asked, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

 

Zexion looked at him, eyes shaky and clearly close to tears. “I love it! It feels like fate, or something from a fairy tale!” Ansem smiled fondly as his daughter whined about something good happening to her, and Zexion continued. “But what if Demyx doesn’t feel the same? What if this makes him feel pressured, and he leaves? He’s so perfect, and Ienzo adores him! I don’t know what I’d do…” She ended timidly.

 

“If you want to know how he feels, you should ask him outright. It’s important for couples to be on the same page.” That lit a fire in her eyes, and soon his darling daughter was gone, most certainly to track down her boyfriend. 

 

“This place is going to get quite lively soon.”

 

\---

 

     “Does it bother me that I’m Ienzo’s dad?” Demyx had gotten home from work, prepared to receive a hug from an excited Ienzo, then Zexion had practically pounced on him, dragging him to their bedroom and leaving Ienzo to blink at the empty spot Demyx had once occupied.

 

“I mean,” Demyx rubbed the back of his head, an awkward blush on his cheeks, “not really. You’ll probably laugh at me, but to be honest, it kind of feels like fate.” Was he expecting to get a kiss from that? No. Did he get one anyway? Yes. Was he complaining? Absolutely not.

 

As his hands moved to hold Zexion and eventually slid under her shirt, he  _ definitely _ wasn’t complaining. The little knock on the door had them separating faster than lightning, and soon Ienzo was coming around the bed to get the hug he had been denied earlier, putting a stop to any plans the pair might have had.

 

In the end, life went on. Most of the important people in their lives reacted with shock to the news, but were no less supportive. Except for the fact that Zexion kept revealing the news by saying, “Demyx is the father of my child,” and making everyone think she was pregnant. Yeah, their life was getting quite lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today


	11. The Place You Were Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx, Zexion, and Ienzo take a trip to Destiny Islands and meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fake Demyx family, with names and everything. Also fake names for Destiny Island's individual islands (and now they're part of a proper chain, rather than just two islands.)

     The excitement of June carried on into July, showing no signs of stopping. Even had told Zexion that just because Demyx was Ienzo’s biological father, she was under no obligation to stay with him.

 

Zexion’s response had been, “there is absolutely no chance in hell that I will be leaving Demyx. He makes me very, _very_ happy, and you need to accept that.” She then sat Even down and forced him to listen to one of Demyx’s more classical tracks, apparently in an effort to prove that Demyx was not a dime-a-dozen slacker like Even believed. Xemnas had been there for some reason. Demyx isn’t sure if Zexion’s crusade to make Even accept him worked, but Xemnas had asked for a copy of the track, so that was nice.

 

Two days later, Demyx was lounging in Zexion’s office, watching her work, when he got an email. Some dude called ‘Seeker of Darkness’ wanted to straight up buy the rights to a few of his songs. His first instinct was that it was a joke, especially because of the ridiculous amount of money the guy was offering. Zexion had her family’s lawyer look into it, and suddenly, Demyx was sitting pretty on a mountain of cash, in awe of his luck.

 

“You should invest it.” Zexion had told him in her infinite wisdom and practicality.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right, but I want to use it to visit my family first. It’s been _two years,_ Zexy!” Demyx took her hands in his, ”and I want you and Ienzo to come too. I’ve met your family, but you still need to meet mine.”

 

“What?! No!” Zexion had hastily yelled, red as a beet.

 

Demyx’s first instinct was to be hurt. Why didn’t she want to meet his family? 

 

Of course, this being Zexion, it was nothing like that. “I was going to surprise you with a trip to see them _tomorrow!_ I’ve been secretly packing your bags and everything!”

 

“God, why are you so _perfect_?” Demyx groaned.

 

“I could ask the same about you!” Zexion snapped back, the most endearing pout on her face.

 

\---

 

     The next morning, Zexion presented to Demyx a plain blue tank top, the words ‘Tall Drink of Water’ written in blocky white letters on the chest. “I found it yesterday, and I thought it’d be perfect. Please!” She begged, eyes pleading, and Demyx relented. He found out the shirt was part of a set when Ienzo came out dressed in a smaller blue tank top with the words ‘Small Sip of Juice’ written in the same manner. He understood just why she’d thought it was perfect now.

 

Their flight to Destiny Islands had them in first class, but was otherwise uneventful. As soon as they were off the plane, a pair of rad sun shades seemed to magically materialize on Ienzo’s face, causing Demyx to wonder where he’d been keeping them.

 

The airport was on Fate Island, so they took a Ferry to Demyx’s home island of Paopu. Then a problem arised. Turns out, the inn Zexion had reserved for them had suddenly had a pipe bust, flooding their room. The staff was apologetic, refunding their money, but they were still out of a place to sleep and store their things.

 

“I could see if my parents would put us up.” Demyx offered, digging his phone from his pocket.

 

The answer was almost instant, his father’s voice excitedly booming from the other line. “Demyx! Hey! Glad you called!” 

 

_“Demyx is calling?”_

 

_“I wanna talk to him!”_

 

 _“No me!”_ His sisters demanded in chorus. Demyx could imagine his father fighting them back on the other end.

 

Demyx pressed on. “Yeah, so actually, I need a favor.”

 

“Anything you need! You know we’ve got your back!” Was his father’s chipper reply.

 

“So I’m actually on the islands right now-”

 

“WHAT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US YOU WERE COMING?!” 

 

_“He’s here?!”_

 

_“I wanna see him!”_

 

_“No me!”_

 

“Yeah, it was kind of a surprise for me too, I’ll explain later, but anyway- I’m here at the inn with the people I came with, and our room got flooded. We need a place to crash.”

 

“Yeah, of course! I’ll be right there!”

 

_“You’re going to get him?”_

 

_“I wanna come!”_

 

_“No me!”_

 

“None of you are coming!” His dad said over the line, and then it went dead.

 

\---

 

     There weren’t actually any cars on Paopu Island, so it shouldn’t have been all that surprising that Demyx’s father arrived on foot, running down the path. He looked like Demyx, though more mature and far more tan, blond hair pulled back messily by a bandanna and turning mane like, rocking dark pink eyes instead of Demyx’s trademark sea color. He was in a simple tank top, loose pants, and sandals, fitting for island life. The first thing the man did was scoop Demyx into a bear hug, which Demyx eagerly returned.

 

Then the man turned, eyes focused completely on Zexion. He was so intimidating, even though he was smiling at her in such a friendly manner. Was this how Demyx felt at christmas? “Hello sir, I’m Zexion, Demyx’s girlfriend. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Luckily, good manners and poise had practically been beaten into her since her youth, and her nervousness didn’t show.

 

“She’s so polite, how’d you manage to get a sweet girl like her?” Demyx’s father asked, and Demyx rolled his eyes before the attention was once again on Zexion. “I’m Shanty, Demyx’s father, but you should just call me dad, yeah?” He said with a grin, then squatted down to look at Ienzo, who was cowering behind her legs.

 

“He’s really shy, Dad, don’t be surprised if he doesn’t talk to you.” Demyx warned, but Shanty just waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

 

“If you don’t wanna talk that’s fine, I’ll understand you anyway, yeah? It’s real nice to know I have such a cute grandkid.” At that, he patted Ienzo’s head, and after he got up to help with the bags, Ienzo lifted one hand to his head, silently watching from underneath his shades.

 

\---

 

     “I’m Aria, but you just call me Mom, okay?” With that, Zexion immediately understood how Demyx had turned out the way he did, and where he got his beautiful eyes. Speaking of her boyfriend, he was currently being mobbed by eight different girls, all his sisters.

 

Every single one had their father’s pink eyes and their mother’s pink hair, and every single one had a _long_ braid down their backs. Six of them were teenagers, wearing sandals, rather revealing brown one piece swimsuits, and poofy pink pants with a white Paopu symbol standing out boldly on one thigh. The other two were closer to Ienzo’s age, with shorter braids and flowy pink dresses absolutely covered in white paopu fruits.

 

Demyx’s family home was actually pretty huge to accommodate his large family, and Zexion handily ignored her boyfriend’s pleading look for help to follow his mother inside instead. “This is Demyx’s room. We cleaned it in a hurry when he called, and his bed _should_ be big enough for now, but we can try to find another one tomorrow.” With that, his mother left Zexion to unpack, Ienzo sitting on the bed to read a book.

 

Demyx appeared five minutes later, slamming the door behind him and using his own body as a barricade. “I thought they were going to tear me apart.” He panted, looking terribly disheveled.

 

He helped Zexion unpack their belongings into what little furniture he’d left here two years ago, and they relaxed until dinner, where Demyx’s family had cooked a feast and set up an impromptu party as a surprise. Demyx finally introduced Zexion to his sisters, Tango, Ballet, Waltz, Hula, Samba, Lindy, Quadrille, and Minuet. Ienzo continued to have baby brick wall mode engaged, even as everyone cooed over him. It was a long, exciting day, and Zexion was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo: He patted me...
> 
> Demyx isn't rich by any means, but he definitely has a little safety net now. Eventually Even will be addressed. Some day. The muse isn't there.


	12. Island Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo's new grandfather woke them up far to early this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a little something new with Ienzo's pov. It was very difficult trying to balance "this is a 5-year-old" with "this 5-year-old is probably smarter than Demyx"

     Ienzo had been excited to take a trip to a new place. He loved to explore and do research, and to be able to do those things with his Mommy _and_ Daddy? Truly, this was the best news of his young life. Flying in a plane was fun, sailing on a giant boat was fun, as was meeting his brand new Grandfather. Meeting his new Grandmother had been especially interesting, as he’d never had one of those before. His new family liked to play music and dance, and they made yummy food.

 

Meeting his eight aunts had been less fun, and he was on the fence about their bed. Being able to sleep with Mommy and Daddy was nice, but he didn’t like being squished between them like a canned sardine (yucky!). Mommy and Daddy’s bed back home was much bigger and more comfortable.

 

Now his new Grandfather was waking them all up before the sun had even risen. “It’s illegal to be up this early!” Mommy groaned. Were they going to get in trouble?

 

“Shhh, you’ll wake up the girls.” His grandfather warned, and Ienzo was very careful to make as little noise as possible. His two aunts closer to his age, Quadrille and Minuet, had tugged and yanked him every which way yesterday, making so much noise. Ienzo was not keen on doing that again.

 

His mommy helped him get dressed in brand new clothes, suitable for the hot island climate, and soon himself, his mommy, his daddy, and his grandpa were all walking down the roads, no sun in site. They stopped at some kind of shop to get a box of donuts, and then they were at a pier with lots of ships. Lots of men were calling to his grandfather and daddy.

 

“Yeah, they’re just visiting for a bit!” His grandfather told them, leading them to a boat. “Demyx, you haven’t forgotten how to sail a boat while you’ve been gone, yeah?”

 

“Of course not, Dad!” His daddy said, moving across the deck like he was an expert. He handed Mommy some life vests, and she put one on after forcing Ienzo into one. Ienzo thought it was stupid. His daddy and grandfather weren’t wearing one, so why should he?

 

Ienzo peeked over the ship’s railing as they sailed off into the sea, watching as the Island they had once been on got further and further away. Where were they going? Was this an adventure? Were they running away because they were fugitives of the law now?

 

Eventually, his daddy and grandfather stopped doing sailing things and sat down, getting ready to dig into the box of donuts they’d purchased earlier. His grandfather held one out to Ienzo. It was a weird donut, because there wasn’t a hole in it. Was it even a donut?

 

“It’s filled with paopu jam, give it a try.” His grandfather encouraged, and Ienzo took a big bite. It was even yummier than apple jam! He wanted this for all his snacks!

 

Eventually, the sky got lighter and lighter, and finally, the sun was peeking out over the sea. It was pretty, but not as pretty as Ienzo’s mommy. After the sun rose for a little bit, his daddy and grandfather started sailing the boat again, back to the island.

 

Once they got home, his aunts still weren’t awake, allowing Ienzo to draw up plans to avoid prison. He used a rebellious green crayon, so his mommy knew he had her back. She patted his head when he gave the plans to her. Ienzo was proud he managed to help his mommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small snippet into Ienzo's thought process. It was interesting writing like that.
> 
> Ienzo: I have helped mommy.  
> Zexion: Why in the fresh fuck did he draw me up plans for avoiding prison?


	13. Mornings and Shopping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion helps Demyx's mother make breakfast, and then Ienzo gets a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one

     Being back on the islands was great! Two years away from those paopu jam malasadas and Demyx was ecstatic that they hadn’t changed one bit. Neither had the sunrise over the sea, the view filling him with nostalgia. His sisters were just as rambunctious as ever too. Especially Quadrille and Minuet, who had happily included (more like forced) Ienzo in their games. Ienzo, who had basically zero contact with other children, had called them harbingers of senseless chaos. Demyx had no idea what harbingers were, but the kid was still right.

 

Zexion was currently in the kitchen with his mother, trying to learn how to cook traditional Destiny Island dishes, while Demyx himself relaxed outside with his father and Ienzo, playing sitar.

 

“Do you think Zexy and Mom are talking about anything important?” Demyx asked.

 

“Probably not.” His father answered. 

 

Ienzo continued to color silently at the deck table.

 

\---

 

     “I really appreciate the help. Cooking for my family normally takes ages, but with you in the kitchen, I feel like I’ve got a whole lot of people helping. Are you a professional?” Demyx’s mother asked.

 

Zexion blushed at her praise, checking the rice for the loco moco. “No, I’m actually a scientist. I work with my fathers.”

 

“Fathers, huh? Got more than one?”

 

“Yes, I have five of them.”

 

Demyx’s mother blanched, stopping what she was doing to stare at Zexion like she had two heads. “Five?!”

 

Zexion blushed brighter. “Yes, I was adopted at a young age by a man named Ansem, and then his good friends and colleagues helped to raise me. It’s not a very conventional upbringing, I know.” Zexion normally took such pride in her family, but the idea of Demyx’s family frowning at her upbringing made her feel ill for some reason.

 

Demyx’s mother burst into joyous laughter, startling her. “I bet your house is pretty lively! It must be fun!”

 

“I- yes, it is. Though it wasn’t very lively until Demyx came to live with us. He’s brought quite a bit of color into our lives.” Zexion slowed her movements. “I never realized how utterly repetitive my life was before I met Demyx. I am truly thankful for everything he’s done for me.”

 

“You’re a sweet girl.” Was all his mother said, and the two continued their cooking.

 

By the time breakfast was just about done, Loco moco and Acai bowls, Demyx’s sisters slowly came downstairs, walking like sleepy zombies. Everyone gathered outside to have a nice breakfast with the ocean breeze on their skin, and then they were getting ready to go into town for Ienzo’s bed.

 

Luckily Paopu Island did have a furniture shop, so getting their crazy group of thirteen onto the ferry wasn’t necessary. They picked out an absolutely lovely woven bed frame, as well as a mattress and some simple blue blankets.

 

“No, please, allow me to pay for it.” Zexion begged, but Demyx’s mother waved her hand dismissively.

 

“No way. You’re family now, so it’s fine.”

 

“But-”

 

Demyx’s father cut her off. “If you really want to repay us just come visit more than once every two years, yeah? That’ll be enough.” He gave a pointed look towards Demyx as the girls chimed in with various sounds of approval.

 

“Come on, Dad, you know I didn’t make enough money to travel that often.” Demyx whined.

 

This was only the beginning of another exciting day on their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line isn't foreshadowing or anything. I don't plan to continue the same day in the next chap. (if I write one)
> 
> I tried looking up Hawaiian breakfast foods, because I kind of connect Destiny Islands to Hawaii, but I dunno if my info is right. I tried.


	14. Paopu Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't go to the Destiny Islands with your lover and NOT offer to share the trademark fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of their Island Adventure.

     They say time flies when you’re having fun, and boy were they right. Who was this mysterious ‘they’? Demyx sure as hell didn’t know. He did know they were on the last day of their week long trip, and now they were in a cute little shop that sold all kinds of things. Paopu Island had the least amount of tourists, but that didn’t stop these guys from stocking hand crafted trinkets, bobbles, and even traditional snacks.

 

They were currently looking for souvenirs to bring home, and Zexion was trying to buy every jar of paopu jam they had. For Ienzo, mostly, as he had declared the paopu fruit to be his new favorite fruit, dethroning apples with extreme prejudice. Anyone who said Zexion did anything in halves was a bold faced liar.

 

By the time they left with an ungodly amount of paopu jam, a wind chime made of seashells, other assorted knick knacks, and snacks, the cashier was practically in tears. She’d never had such a big sale in her entire life. Demyx, meanwhile, was still not used to dating someone who never had to worry about the price.

 

The rest of their day was far less eventful, mostly setting up for a going away party. Zexion was determined to learn to cook as much food from Destiny Islands as possible before they left, and the fact that the foods she was learning were all Demyx’s favorites was ‘pure coincidence’. Demyx honestly couldn’t tell if she was lying or not. After all, she  _ did _ love to cook, and his mom had been determined to stuff him full before he left again for who knows how long. Maybe he’d find out if Zexion suddenly made one of his favorites when he came home from work one day...

 

\---

 

     The party had died down, Demyx’s family cleaning up while Demyx himself sat on the beach with Zexion, watching the stars.

 

“We bought so much paopu jam, but I doubt it’s going to last long.”

 

“Yeah, it’s way too good to survive a house of nine people.” Demyx agreed. “Speaking of paopu fruit, have you heard of the legend yet?”

 

“No, but do tell me.” Zexion leaned back leisurely on her hands, a relaxed smile on her face.

 

“They say if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They’ll remain a part of each other’s lives no matter what.”

 

“How fun. I imagine the magic doesn’t work when turned into jam.”

 

“Nope, which is why I’ve got one here.” Demyx revealed, pulling it from his pocket and holding it out to her. 

 

Zexion didn’t even flinch, remaining in her relaxed pose, face neutral as she looked at the fruit and then to Demyx. “Are you proposing to me with a piece of fruit?”

 

Demyx froze like a deer in headlights. “I-” He never got to answer, as the next thing he knew, Ienzo was bursting into the space between them, making a grab for the fruit.

 

“I want some!” How dare they eat his new favorite fruit without him, after all.

 

In the end, the three sat on the beach and shared the star shaped fruit together. The subject of a proposal didn’t come up again, even after they returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS Demyx seriously proposing? Place your bets in the comments section. The prize for winning is nothing.


	15. School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx and Zexion search for the perfect kindergarten.

     Summer was ending fast, and that meant school was approaching with its signature dark aura. At least, it would mean that if Demyx was a teenager, but he was a working adult, so he never had to worry about school ever aga-

 

“We need to start looking at schools for Ienzo.” Zexion informed him over breakfast one morning, and Demyx was reminded that he was also a parent.

 

Zexion, being Zexion, had already done her research, and had several stacks of paper at the ready. Demyx was _supposed_ to go over them, but in typical Demyx fashion, had not. Zexion had responded by admonishing him for his laziness, and huffily ignoring him when he brushed it off. 

 

Zexion had also told him to wear his normal clothes. Which is why he was dressed in worn jeans, beat up sneakers, a sleeveless blue hoodie, and his sitar strapped to his back in front of a fancy looking academy. They had a fancy brick and ornate iron gate! It looked like the kind of place that made you pay to even _look_ at it, let alone step inside.

 

Yet, somehow, as soon as Zexion was at the front desk, the headmistress was already out of her office and introducing herself. “Ah, Ms. Wise, a pleasure. I’m Mrs. Gatewell, we spoke over the phone.”

 

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” Was Zexion’s response, ever the picture of sophistication. She looked like she belonged here.

 

Demyx, however, did not, and Mrs. Gatewell easily picked up on it. Her gaze drifted to Demyx as she asked, “And who might you be?” She sounded polite, she _looked_ polite, but Demyx knew people, and there was a sparkle in her eyes filled with pure contempt for his very existence.

 

Well, it’s not like Demyx was exactly a stranger to people like her. “I’m Demyx, her boyfriend.”

 

“Ah, a pleasure to meet you then.” A lie. “Shall we begin the tour?”

 

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

 

\---

 

     The academy gave Demyx the creeps. The halls were completely empty and the walls bare of any proof kids existed in the space. Zexion was asking question after question to the headmistress, and Demyx briefly wondered if she even noticed. He quickly remembered that this was Zexion, so of course she’d noticed. Did she care though? Was this the kind of place Zexion wanted Ienzo to go to?

 

“Yes, we have several languages available to choose from.” Mrs. Gatewell droned, Zexion nodding along.

 

His beloved girlfriend promptly threw him under the bus a moment later. “Demyx, what do you think?”

 

“Huh?” He asked intelligently, Mrs. Gatewell once again having that sparkle of contempt. She clearly thought Demyx wasn’t paying attention, possibly that he wasn’t smart enough to even understand words. “Uh, I guess multiple languages is fine if Ienzo wants to, but I’d really like to know if you guys have anything with music.”

 

“Music?” Mrs. Gatewell asked, making no move to answer him. She was kind of looking at him like a cute puppy. A cute puppy she wished would drop dead.

 

Zexion smiled, “yes, we’d love to see your music programs.”

 

“Yes, of course! We have plenty of fine options!” Of course, if _Zexion_ wanted it, Mrs. Gatewell was oh so happy to make it happen.

 

The music room was just as boring and dull as the rest of the school. The instrument options were rather lacking, the programs more aimed at ‘fancy’ instruments like piano and violin. “You guys got any other options?”

 

Mrs. Gatewell was once again barely acknowledging him while pretending she was giving him her full attention and respect. “Other options? Like the guitar, perhaps?” She asked, casting a sly glance towards the case at his back.

 

“Nah, I was thinking something like the sitar. It’s a traditional instrument from Destiny Islands. I have mine with me right now actually.”

 

“Yes, traditional instruments from different cultures would make quite lovely options, wouldn’t they?” Zexion chimed in beside him, and Mrs. Gatewell looked like she swallowed a lemon.

 

Their tour continued, and Demyx was horrified to learn that ‘play time’ wasn’t a thing at this school. It ‘distracted the children from their education’ or something. Not a single toy or piece of play equipment existed on the academy’s grounds, and Mrs. Gatewell apparently took _pride_ in that fact.

 

At the end of the tour, the headmistress handed Zexion enrollment forms for later, and Zexion thanked her. His wonderful, amazing girlfriend then took his hand, and in plain view of the headmistress and office staff, chucked the forms in the trash on the way out.

 

They were two blocks away and around a corner before Zexion let out an annoyed noise that was somewhere between a yell and a growl. “What a rude woman! I can’t believe how she was treating you!” So she had noticed.

 

“I can’t believe you chucked the forms in the trash! Right in front of her too!” Demyx said, completely bewildered.

 

Zexion’s eyes widened, seemingly scared. “Why? Did you want him to go there?”

 

Demyx let out a long, almost silent laugh. “ _God no!_ That place was awful!”

 

Zexion sighed in relief. “You know you can tell me these things right? Your opinion on where Ienzo goes is important too.” Demyx really didn’t know what to do at that revilation other than kiss her.

 

The search continued, with several more schools, but none of them really seemed like the perfect fit for Ienzo. The last stop on their list was something out of a story book. A building with bright, multicolored walls that looked like it’d been constructed out of a children’s set of toy blocks. Everything about the place was warm and inviting, even the woman in charge.

 

“I’m Aerith, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Aerith didn’t try to stealthily belittle either of them, and happily answered all their questions, no matter who the question came from. The kids wouldn’t exactly be doing astrophysics, but their students seemed to actively grasp the basic concepts kindergarten was supposed to teach. The class sizes were even smaller than normal, allowing the children more one on one time. They’d think it over, of course, but in their hearts, they knew they’d found the perfect place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll.


	16. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of kindergarten is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Terra/Aqua

     “I want the nobodies!” Ienzo chirped, pointing to a backpack with a large nobody emblem on the front. They had him enrolled, and now they were shopping for school supplies. Kingdom Hearts was still as popular as ever, and there were plenty of things plastered with the symbols and creatures from the show to choose from. Demyx grabbed the backpack off the hook and tossed it in their basket.

 

Zexion checked ‘backpack’ off the supply list. “That’s all we need on this aisle, we should look for crayons and pencils next.”

 

Ienzo’s eyes sparkled at the mention of his favorite tool. “Crayons!” He cheered.

 

The isle with the crayons was the jackpot of school supplies. Crayons, pencils, scissors, and even notebooks. It also had another family in it, causing Ienzo to freeze up into baby brick wall mode.

 

“I want the wayfinder notebook!” Cried a little blond boy.

 

“I want unversed!” Cried a second little boy, this one with black hair.

 

“Alright, calm down. You both get your own supplies, you can have both.” A woman with short blue hair soothed.

 

The children looked at her like she had two heads. “ _Really_?!” The black haired boy asked.

 

“Really.” A strong looking man with spikey brown hair said.

 

The family grabbed the notebooks and then left, allowing Ienzo to get his own notebook. Nobody themed, of course.

 

\---

 

     Ienzo had been waiting for weeks, and when his daddy woke him up that morning, he knew the day was finally here. His first day of school! His daddy helped him get dressed into his brand new clothes, and they found Mommy in the kitchen, making them breakfast. Omelettes and toast with paopu jam!

 

“Are you ready for your first day of school?” His mommy asked. She was smiling at him. She did that a lot.

 

“Yeah!” He said, mouth stuffed with omelette, and his mommy told him not to talk with his mouth full.

 

Once they were done with their breakfast, his mommy helped him pack his backpack while daddy washed the dishes.

 

“Crayons?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Pencils?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Notebook?”

 

“Check!”

 

Once they had everything, they got into Daddy’s car and off they went.

 

\---

 

     There were a lot of parents around the school yard, taking various pictures. Demyx was one of those parents, determined to get as many pictures as possible. Did Ienzo really need 1000 pictures of his first day of kindergarten? No, probably not, but the last thing Demyx wanted to do was tell Zexion he only got one picture. Laziness was not an option here.

 

“Demyx, we need a picture of all three of us.” Zexion said after posing for the fifth picture of just her and Ienzo. Ienzo, despite being in baby brick wall mode, nodded furiously in agreement.

 

“We don’t have anyone to help us take it though…” Demyx said weakly, but that was apparently not a problem.

 

“I can take it for you.” It was the woman they’d seen at the store, spikey haired guy and two little boys behind her.

 

“That’d be lovely, thank you so much.” Zexion happily agreed, and the next thing Demyx knew, he was standing by Zexion’s side, Ienzo between them.

 

“Smile!” The woman said, and suddenly, they had a family photo. “Do you think you guys could take ours too?” She asked.

 

Of course Zexion agreed, and the other family got into position. The black haired kid was totally a trouble maker, if his mischievous little grin was anything to go by. As soon as the photo was done, the black haired kid was off like a rocket to play on the jungle gym, and the blond was walking up to Ienzo.

 

“I’m Ventus!” He chirped happily.

 

As expected, Ienzo was frozen, Zexion placing a comforting hand on his head. “Go on, introduce yourself.” She encouraged.

 

For a hot minute, Demyx was worried he would fail, but then, by some miracle, Ienzo managed to get out a barely audible, “‘m Ienzo.”

 

Ventus grinned, and the next thing Demyx knew, the two were gone to play on the same jungle gym the other kid had bolted for. Was this how it felt to realize your kid was growing up? No, Demyx would not cry in the middle of a kindergarten yard.

 

“So our kids have introduced themselves, but we haven’t.” The woman said with a friendly smile. “I’m Aqua, this is my husband Terra, and the kid who bolted is our son Vanitas.”

 

Just like that, Zexion and Demyx suddenly had new parent friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop? No idea. Will I at least stop picking up the next one shot where the last one left off? No, because I fucking hate skipping in the timeline.


	17. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo's true first day of Kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know I was gone because of Animal Crossing, let's not pretend. I'd probably still be playing, but one of my joycons broke.

     Ienzo had made a friend. It was his very first day of kindergarten and he’d made a friend! Ventus introduced him to his brother Vanitas at the jungle gym.

 

“We’re twins!” Ventus claimed proudly.

 

“We don’t look alike, but we’re twins! We’re not lying!” Vanitas chimed.

 

“So you’re fraternal?” Ienzo asked shyly, still so very nervous, even though this was so very interesting.

 

The brothers looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Ienzo. “What’s fra- frita- what’s that word?” Ventus asked.

 

“It’s not a word!” Vanitas chimed. “He made it up!”

 

“It’s a word…” Ienzo answered back, voice getting quiet. “It means you’re twins but look nothing alike…”

 

“There’s a word?!” Ventus asked incredulously.

 

“Really?” Vanitas asked, hand to his chin in contemplation.

 

They didn’t dwell on it for very long, deciding to continue playing instead. Soon enough, they were being called inside to start their class.

 

\---

 

     His mommy and daddy helped him put away his bag, and then gave him hugs.

 

“We have to go now, but we’ll pick you up for lunch, okay? If you’re good, we’ll make whatever you want.” His mommy said, and Ienzo nodded.

 

“I want cake for lunch!” Ienzo exclaimed

 

“You know that’s for Wednesday. Now listen to Mr. Fate, okay?” His daddy laughed, and soon all the parents were gone.

 

There was now a bunch of five-year-olds alone in a room with a single man, with blond hair and a beard like Ienzo’s grandpa Ansem. Except this man was not Ienzo’s grandpa Ansem. He had earrings, and was shuffling a deck of cards. Was that normal for kindergarten teachers? Ienzo did not know. Kindergarten had been very difficult to research.

 

“Hello children, I’m Luxord, your teacher.” He kept shuffling those cards. Most of the children murmured hello back at him. “I’ve already introduced myself to your parents, so now I’m going to introduce myself to all of you. We’ll make a game of it. When I call your name, raise your hand and I’ll give you a card.”

 

The children all nodded in agreement, various calls of ‘ok’ going around the room.

 

“Bea?”

 

A little girl with orange pigtails with purple ribbons shot up her hand. “I’m here!”

 

Luxord walked toward her, placing a card in front of her. “Now don’t tell anyone what you got, alright?” Bea nodded.

 

The next one on Luxord’s list was Ienzo, who raised his hand timidly, not saying a word. A card was placed gently in front of him as Luxord moved onto the next child, a girl named Kayla. Ienzo stared down at his card as Luxord continued handing them out, finally lifting it up to take a peek.

 

Luxord finished handing out cards, and drew four symbols on the board. “These symbols here are represented on your cards. There are Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs.” Luxord continued to explain these symbols, along with the numbers most would find on their cards, and then grabbed his deck.

 

“When I call out a card I’m missing, if you have that card, raise your hand and tell everyone a bit about yourself, alright?”

 

Vanitas had the ace of spades, Ventus had the ace of hearts, Bea had the queen of hearts, a little girl named Strelitzia had the queen of clubs, and so on and so forth, until Ienzo was the only one left.

 

“I’m still missing the six of hearts.” Luxord said.

 

Ienzo froze up, paralyzed. Everyone else had introduced themselves so easily, but Ienzo felt a cold sweat as the entire class moved to look at him, waiting. It felt hard to breath, he couldn’t do this.

 

Then, there was a hand at his back, gently patting him. Ienzo looked over, where Ventus sat at their round table. He smiled at him so gently, and Ienzo steeled his resolve. “Um, I’m Ienzo…” He said, scrambling for something to say. “My mommy is a scientist, and my daddy is a musician... I live in a big castle…” The other children were impressed at this, excitedly gasping and saying just how cool living in a castle would be.

 

Somehow, Ienzo got through his introduction, and Luxord continued to play games with them. Ienzo could tell that Luxord was using games as a way to trick them into learning things, but the others were none the wiser. At play time, Ventus and Vanitas introduced Ienzo to their friend Strelitzia, and suddenly Ienzo had made three whole friends. Once lunch came around, Luxord helped Ienzo pack his bag, and his mommy and daddy came to get him. 

 

“Did you have a good first day?” His daddy asked, looking at him from the mirror.

 

Ienzo nodded. “Why don’t you tell us about it?” His mommy asked, and Ienzo happily told them everything. They stopped by Daddy’s work to get some cake, and Mommy made chicken nuggets for lunch. Ienzo couldn’t wait to go to school again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got to keep the cards as a souvenir of their first day.


End file.
